There has been an increased focus on energy conservation in recent years. Many computers have lower power modes of operation to save power when the computer is otherwise not being used. Even consumer appliances and other equipment are being engineered to save power. Air conditioning systems and hot water heaters are generally more energy efficient now than they were 20 years ago.